Mirfah Nobile Brace
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10875 |idalt = |no = 1363 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Un clone modellato su Mirfah, leader del Decimo Squadrone di Uccisori di Demoni, a quel tempo si unì alla Squadra Ricognitori di Ishgria. Avendo esplorato Grand Gaia con Griff, Krantz, e gli altri membri anziani, Mirfah fu suggerito come comandante degli Uccisori di Demoni. Si dice che questa raccomandazione enfatizzasse il suo potenziale sui suoi successi, ma né Grahdens né il notoriamente severo Owen si opposero alla sua nomina. |summon = Non sono ancora allo stesso livello di Krantz e gli altri, ma farò del mio meglio per migliorare! |fusion = Ottimo. Riesco a sentire il mio potere crescere! Continuiamo così! |evolution = | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1740 |def_base = 1420 |rec_base = 1340 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 2180 |def_lord = 1870 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6742 |rec_anima = 1602 |atk_breaker = 2378 |def_breaker = 1672 |def_guardian = 2068 |atk_guardian = 1980 |hp_oracle = 6000 |rec_oracle = 2097 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 24 |ls = Lampo Conquistatore |lsdescription = +20% ATT e PS massimi - Notevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti |lseffect=* con 50% del danno * * |lsnote = 20% boost to BC and HC drop rates& adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Bagliore Ardente |bbdescription = Combo di 40 ATT di fuoco su un singolo nemico, probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni e aggiunge Fuoco e Luce all’attacco per 3 turni. |bbnote = 15% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 40 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 40 |bbmultiplier = 480 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Lama Cremisi Mira Disona |sbbdescription = Combo di 30 ATT di fuoco su tutti i nemici, probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni, aggiunge Fuoco e Luce all’attacco per 3 turni e aumenta il numero di colpi normali per 3 turni. |sbbnote = 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage & adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * con 50% del danno |sbb10 =* * * * con 50% del danno |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Volontà affidata - Ricompensa per il primo completamento (40%) |notes = |addcat = Spedizione ad Ishgria |addcatname = Mirfah 6 }}